NARUTO: EL DESLENGUADO NARUTO UZUMAKI VUELVE A LA ACCIÓN
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Este fic está basado en los personajes de Naruto, pero les he cambiado el escenario, no son ninjas sino gente normal y viven en una ciudad normal. ATENCIÓN: contiene nalgadas / spank / castigo corporal de un menor, si no le agrada esta temática ahórrese el tiempo de leerlo.


Este fic está basado en los personajes de Naruto, pero les he cambiado el escenario, no son ninjas sino gente normal y viven en una ciudad normal. Es pero que te agrade, feliz cumpleaños

Iruka estaba trabajando en la pequeña cafetería que tenía a la salida de la estación central, era un día lluvioso por lo que solo tenía a 4 gatos que alargaban el café para evitar quedar como sopas por el aguacero que estaba cayendo. De repente sonó el teléfono haciendo que casi tirara el café ya que no esperaba que sonara. Su hermano Kakashi dejó la novela que estaba leyendo, y fue a contestar. Iruka continuó limpiando los cacharros de los clientes de la hora punta. No fue hasta al cabo de unos diez minutos que Kakashi salió de la cocina, con el abrigo y el paraguas en manos.

- ¿Sales? ¿Con la que está cayendo?

- Si (dijo sonando molesto).

- ¿estarás aquí para la hora del almuerzo? (junto con la del desayuno la hora del almuerzo eran las peores horas de la cafetería. El resto del día era muy tranquilo, casi aburrido).

- Lo dudo mucho, llamaron de la escuela (y fue decir eso e Iruka transformarse la cara de un joven de veinte muchos a un anciano de mil años).

- ¿Qué ha sido esta vez? (dijo desanimado)

- Intentó ligar con la hija de la directora, ¡Delante de ella!. Por lo visto soltó unos comentarios bastante subiditos de tono a la muchacha.

- ¡Por dios! (dijo pasándose la mano por la cara). ¡Si solo tiene 11 años!

- Me ha llamado Jiraiya, la directora Tsunade, quiere expulsarlo. Ahora está intentando razonar con ella. Te dejo, antes que corra la sangre, ya te contaré.

Al llegar a la escuela, vio a su sobrino Naruto, sentado en los bancos de la secretaria con cara de estar de lo más divertido con la bronca que estaban teniendo en el despacho su profesor y la directora. Pero al ver la cara de su tío, Naruto borró la mueca socarrona y puso su mejor cara de constricción. Al pasar por su lado, Kakashi le echo una miradita que casi le hace mearse encima, que digo, casi se caga en los pantalones. Naruto pensó que Kakashi se veía muy pero que muy molesto, pero si solo fue una broma.

Al entrar al despacho se hizo un incomodo silencio pero duró bien poco, pronto Kakashi se unió a la discusión acalorada que estaban teniendo los tres adultos. Al cabo de dos horas, Kakashi salía del despacho agarrando a su sobrino por el cuello de la chaqueta y sacándolo de la secretaria.

- Kakashi, espera, Kakashi (le siguió Jiraiya), ahora tengo que regresar al trabajo, pero después me pasaré por la cafetería con las tareas para Naruto.

- ¿Tareas? (dijo Naruto frunciendo el ceño y esa reacción del niño solo hizo que Kakashi se enfadara aún más y le diera un pescozón) ayyyyy. Eso dolió (dijo quejándose mientras se acariciaba sonde se había llevado el pescozón).

- Intenta no matarlo, después de lo que ha costado que no lo expulsen, solo falta que tú lo mates.

- No prometo nada (dijo Kakashi muy serio y sin soltar su agarre del cuello de la chaqueta de Naruto, salió de la escuela a toda prisa).

Naruto empezó a temer por su vida, Iruka y Kakashi le habían dicho que a la próxima llamadas de la escuela se le iban a quitar las ganas de alborotar de una vez por todas. Kakshi y Naruto tomaron el autobús que llevaba a la Estación Central y ambos estuvieron muy callados y quietecitos durante todo el trayecto. Pero Kakashi no soltaba a Naruto ni para sonarse los mocos.

- Ya llegamos (anunció Kakashi al llegar a la cafetería, Iruka sacó la cabeza de la cocina y miró a su hermano, para hacerse una idea de cómo de serio era el asunto. Era muy serio). Sube directamente a tu habitación, no tele, no juegos, no tebeos, no teléfono, no música, no nada, te quedas ahí sentadito esperando (dijo casi ladrando Akashi olvidando por completo la clientela de la cafetería. Naruto tragó saliva y corrió hacía el apartamento que había encima de la cafetería, no quería que su tío empezara a regañarlo delante de los clientes).

- ¿qué ha pasado? Dijo Iruka.

- Lo han expulsado 3 días. El lunes podrá volver, pero esta vez aparecerá en el expediente, la vieja Tsuande lo quería expulsar sí o sí, menos mal que intervino Jiraiya. Te juro que se me caía la cara de vergüenza cuando la directora empezó a repetir las "florecillas" que ese majadero le soltó a la chica. Que por cierto, debe de tener tu edad.

- Naruto siempre se ha fijado en las chicas mayores (Iruka no le sorprendió que Naruto intentara ligar con una mujer, tenía 11 años, seguro que solo pensaba que era gracioso, ni siquiera había empezado a fijarse seriamente en las chicas, solo lo hacía porque alguno de los clientes se había reído cuando había soltado alguna de esas barbaridades las salir alguna muchacha guapa en el televisor. Era por eso que a Iruka no le gustaba mucho tener a Naruto en la cafetería, pero dejarlo arriba solo, era aún peor).

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? (dijo indignado y levantando las manos al cielo) ¡Oh si! Una gran ayuda tengo yo contigo. ¡Voy a matarlo! (Kakashi volvió a enfadarse).

- Espera, espera (no subas así de cabreado). Nos hemos quedado si pan, porque no vas a buscar un poco, y así te calmas.

- He venido desde la escuela hasta aquí intentando calmarme, y no lo he logrado ¿Qué te hace pensar que ir a por ese maldito pan me calmará? (dijo sarcásticamente Kakashi).

- Anda ve, después cuando regreses cerraré un ratito la cafetería y subiremos los dos a hablar con él (dijo Iruka empujando a su hermano hacia la calle).

- Está lloviendo ahí fuera (protestó Kakashi).

- Mejor, así te enfrías un poco (a Kakashi solo le dio tiempo de agarrar el paraguas para cuando Iruka ya lo había echado del todo de la cafetería). Rin puedes vigilar esto un momento (le dijo Iruka a Rin que era más parte del mobiliario que un cliente).

- Sí, claro (contestó Rin y como si fuera un empelado de toda la vida, agarró un delantal y se puso detrás de la barra. Iruka respiró hondo y subió al apartamento para hablar con el desastre de su sobrino. Al llegar al apartamento pilló al niño tumbado en la cama leyendo unos tebeos, menos mal que era él y no Kakashi).

- - Creo que Kakashi dijo que nada de tebeos (y Naruto dio un saltó que casi se muere al oír a su tío Iruka).

- Jooo tío Iruka casi me matas del susto (protestó un poco más aliviado al ver que no era Kakashi). ¿Has cerrado la cafetería? (preguntó sorprendido).

- No, solo quería hablar contigo un momento, Rin está abajo así que no me demoraré mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres? (dijo un poco arrogante)

- Deja esa actitud de inmediato, Naruto. Porque ya estás metido en un buen lio, para que tú vayas vacilándonos ¿eh? (dijo en un tono muy amenazador, cuando quería Iruka podía dar casi tanto miedo como Kakashi). Naruto, no hace ni tres semanas que nos prometiste que no te meterías en más liso en la escuela, que te ibas a comportar.

- No me metí en ningún lio, no es culpa mía que esa chica sea una frígida mojigata (Iruka se quedó a cuadros ¿de dónde sacaría el niño esas palabras? De los libros de Kakashi casi seguro, aunque Kakashi jamás los dejaba por medio, sabía que Naruto no tenía ningún problema para entrar en la habitación de sus tíos y agarrar aquello que le viniera en gana). Plass plass plass plass (4 palmadas cayeron de la nada, Naruto ni las vio venir, eso si, las sintió en todo su esplendor)

- Aaayyyyyyyyy auuu Irukaaaaaa (protestó indignado Naruto sobándose el trasero).

- Nada de "Irukaaaaaaa", cuando regrese Kakashi de calmarse ya discutiremos detenidamente sobre la travesura de hoy (dijo muy serio Iruka). Pero mientras tanto te sugiero que pienses muy bien lo que nos vas a decir y sobre todo "cómo" nos lo vas a decir, porque Naruto si sabes lo que te conviene esa impertinencia tuya se acaba aquí y ahora ¿entendiste?

- Si, señor (dijo bajando la cabeza. Iruka le agarró el tebeo y salió de la habitación dejando al niño de nuevo en su habitación para que recapacitara un poco sobre sus catos).

Kakashi traído más de lo habitual a traer el pan, pero Iruka sabía que lo único que estaba haciendo era dar vueltas para tranquilizarse y no estrangular a su sobrino.

- ¿Mejor?

- Aun tengo ganas de estrangularlo. Pero si, mejor, no lo mataré, pero ese mocoso va dormir sobre su estomago las próximas 3 noches como me llamo Hatake Kakashi.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, hermano? (preguntó muy desconfiado Iruka).

- Lo que su padre hubiera hecho hace ya tiempo, lo que hubiera hecho a la primera llamada de la escuela. Lo pondré sobre mis rodillas y le daré una buena tunda, una que le haga pensárselo mucho antes de volver a causar problemas en la escuela. Y mañana también y pasado también. ¿3 días expulsado? Pues te aseguro que no van a ser tres días de fiesta (Kakashi volvió a alterarse).

- Ok, ok, Kakashi, respira. Recuerda que estamos hablando de nuestro sobrino. Es un trasto pero tiene el mejor corazón de toda esta inmensa isla.

- No es su corazón lo que le mete en problemas es su bocaza, y ya me duele la mía de repetirle que no puede soltar la primera estupidez que se le pase por la cabeza, que debe ser respetuoso y educado. Pero por un oído me entra y por otro me sale. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor?

- ¿qué?

- Que sé que no siente el más mínimo remordimiento por lo que hizo hoy. Sé cree que puede decir y hacer lo que quiere porque como es huérfano todos van a mirar hacia otro lado.

- Yo no miro hacia otro lado. Te recuerdo que soy yo quien se encarga que haga los deberes de clase y coma equilibrado. Soy yo el que está detrás de él día si día también, mientras otros se quedan leyendo sus novelas (dijo herido Iruka).

- Disculpa Iruka, no quise decir eso, llevas razón, pero es ese crio que me saca de mis casillas. Bueno ¿lo hacemos como siempre? (respiró hondo)

- ¿Piedra, papel, tijeras? (preguntó alzando una ceja Iruka)

- Si (y escondió el puño tras la espalda). Al mejor de tres (y empezaron a jugar. Por supuesto ganó Kakashi, era mayor y más astuto que Iruka). Gané, aunque no me siento vencedor.

- Jejejeje (se le escapó la risa a Iruka) ¿si quieres subo yo?

- No, no, me toca, gané (y empezó a remangarse una manga a disgusto).

Kakashi e Iruka cerraron la cafetería, no es que fueran a hacer mucha más caja, no hasta las 5 o las 6, que era la hora en que la gente empezaba a salir de las oficinas. Al llegar a la habitación, Naruto esta vez estaba sentado, esperando obedientemente como Kakashi le había ordenado. Kakashi respiró aliviado, al menos, era capaz de obedecer una orden sencilla.

- Muy bien Naruto, no vamos a alargar esto más. Es simple. No solo has vuelto a portarte mal en la escuela, si no que has hecho que te expulsen. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije que pasaría si volvía a recibir quejas de ti de alguno de tus maestros? (Naruto miró a Iruka en busca de ayuda, pero Iruka estaba tan enfadado con él como Kakashi) ¿Naruto?

- No sé.

- ¿No sabes? Es que no me estabas escuchando? (esa pregunta iba con trampas, con los años ya lo había aprendido, si decía que si, se llevaría los zapatillazos prometidos y si decía que no, se llevaría también unas buenas nalgadas por no hacerles caso cuando le hablaban)

- Que me darías con la zapatilla (dijo al fin, algo inseguro y bajando la cabeza) ¿y entonces que me prometiste tú?

- Que no volvería a portarme mal (dijo casi en un hilillo de voz)

- Sí eso fue lo que dijiste. Naruto (dijo, tomando la silla del escritorio y poniéndola en medio de la habitación y sentándose) después de la zurra te daré 10 zapatillazos, para que recuerdes tus promesas.

- Noooo, no por favor, nooo, te lo prometo (se puso a suplicar Naruto) te lo juro, te juro por lo más solemne que no volveré a causar problemas pero no me pegues, pro favor.

- Guárdate todo esa pantomima Naruto, te has ganado este castigo a pulso (intervino Iruka). ¡Expulsado! ¡Eso constará en tu expediente! Y solo por hacer la gracia.

- Por favor, no. Castigadme de otra forma, no protestaré lo juro, pero eso noooo (viendo que estaba a punto de darle una pataleta, Kakashi decidió córtalo de raíz y lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de él. Naruto luchaba por zafarse del agarre de Kakashi, pero Kakashi le propinó 4 palmadas en el muslo y el chico se detuvo en el acto. Kakashi aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones y calzoncillos y colocarlo sobre su regazo). Por favor, lo siento, lo siento, seré bueno, me portaré bien, lo juro me disculparé, haré lo que me pidáis (volvió a suplicar).

- Eso ya lo he oído antes, demasiadas veces, Naruto, demasiadas. Te has ganado a pulso estas nalgadas, y que te quede claro mientras dure la expulsión recibirás 10 zapatillazos antes de acostarte. Si no te comportas bien por ti mismo lo harás por el bienestar de tu trasero (y tras dejar caer la sentencia de muerte Kakashi alzó la mano y dejó caer la primera palmada sobre el trasero del niño) PLASS (a esa primera palmada le acompañaron otras muchas) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS (hasta que Naruto empezó a disculparse de puro corazón y no para deshacerse de sus tíos) PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS PLASS.

- Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu bwuaaaaaaaaaaa nooooo, perdón, perdón, lo siento, auuuu, perdón. Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

- Iruka (dijo Kakashi) lo de la zapatilla te lo dejo a ti (Kakashi siempre hacía de poli malo, pero le destrozaba hacer llorar así al pequeñajo, en el fondo le hacía gracia todas las travesuras y ocurrencias del niño, pero sabía que había que pararle ya los pies porque sino de mayor sería un vándalo).

- Sí, baja, te he dejado algunos platos por lavar.

- Hombre gracias (dijo sarcásticamente Kakashi y ayudó a levantarse a Naruto. Iruka y él intercambiaron posiciones, Kakashi fue a por la zapatilla de estar por casa de Iruka y se la dio pero con la mirada le dejó entender que no fuera muy duro lo de la zapatilla era más para asustarle que para otra cosa, como unos fuegos artificiales, más espectáculo que otra cosa. Iruka sonrió, en el fondo Kakashi era el blando de los dos, y ambos lo sabían).

- Noooo noo (casi en pánico) con la zapatilla noooooo (Kakashi decidió quedarse allí, después de castigarlo Naruto siempre se le enganchaba como una lapa).

- Diez, Naruto (anunció Iruka). Y mañana otras diez.

- Noooo, dueleeeee, ya duele mucho.

- Sé que duele, pero la marca que ha dejado esta última broma tuya en tu expediente académico, durará de por vida en cambio la marca de estos zapatillazos, en unas horas se habrá ido. PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF Plaff (y cayeron 4 zapatillazos como si fuera una ráfaga de metralleta, Naruto no pudo ni reaccionar, lo cierto es que el estrés era tanto que ni se dio cuenta que la zapatilla dolía menos que la mano de Kakashi, lo dicho puro espectáculo, afortunadamente para Iruka y Kakashi, Naruto aún era fácil de impresionar) PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF No va a haber más llamada quejándose d eti, ninguna más, porque si no esto se repetirá tan a menudo que tu trasero y mi zapatilla serán uno ¿entendiste?

- Siiii bwuaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaa seré bueno, muy bueno, lo juro bwuaaa

- Más te vale, Naruto, porque se acabó la tontería, a partir de ahora, no te vamos a pasar más tonterías. Sino te portas bien, sino eres respetuoso y educado si no te comportas como dios manda vas a cavar sobre nuestras rodillas tan rápido que te vas a marear y todo PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaa lo sientooooooo auuuu bwuuuua

- Ya, ya (Iruka dejó la zapatilla en el suelo y empezó a acariciar la espalda de Naruto para que se calmara y parara la llorera) ya Naruto, yaaa. Venga ve a lavarte la cara y ponerte algo más cómodo.

- No te pongas el pijama, ponte uno de los pantalones de gimnasia (dijo Kakashi) recuerda que Jiraiya dijo que se pasaría para dejarte las tareas de la escuela para estos días.

- Joooooo ya me castigasteis mucho (protestó poniendo morros a lo que los dos adultos respondieron a la vez alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos).

- Eso no es un castigo, es la tarea que tus compañeros harán en clase estos tres días, estás expulsado no de vacaciones, Naruto (le contestó Kakashi).

- Ya me había quedado claro Kakashi (dijo de forma muy ruda).

- Pues parece que no tanto (dijo mirándolo fijamente y dio un paso en frente como para alcanzarlo)

- No, no, lo entendí (Naruto se llevó ambas manos a su trasero para protegerlo), lo entendí bien, lo juro. Haré esas tareas, las haré todas.

- Eso ya me gusta más (dijo Iruka. Kakashi aún se lo quedó un rato mirando de una forma muy intimidadora). Venga Kakashi, esos platos ¿recuerdas? (dijo llevándose a Kakashi fuera, pero antes de salir Kakashi le hizo a Naruto el gesto con los dedos que le estaría vigilando y Naruto tragó saliva, esos tres días iban a ser unos días muy largos)

FIN


End file.
